


Reunion

by Catminty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS FOR INTO DARKNESS**</p><p>Spock fights strange emotions he never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Kirk died. Spock was all like, "SPOCK SMASH!" and beat the hell out of Khan. There was some serious sexual tension between the two. At least, that's what I saw anyway. 
> 
> Warning: Horrible author does chop-job on new, random fandom. I've never seen the original series.

The emotions he felt were most peculiar. 

By nature Vulcans deny feelings, deny emotions, from overcoming their logical mindset. Emotional displays were not of the Vulcan way.  However, as Spock followed dutifully behind his recently recovered captain through cleanly corridors, his logical tendencies tripped over  unprecedented protocols, Starfleet regulations with barely an essence of relevance, and half-human blood determined to rule the situation based on emotion alone. How was one to react when your captain--your best friend--was killed and brought back to life in a matter of weeks?

A slight wobble entered Kirk's confident strides. Spock's calm, clinical hand lightly steadied him mid-gait. The brash, thankful-without-words grin he'd known his captain for presented itself. But unlike the times before when he accepted it with simple acknowledgement or a muted frustration for when his captain was acting like an imbecile, that small, there and gone flash of bravado sent a flutter of excitement through Spock's gut.

How strange.

The weak strides reminded the Vulcan how fragile their very existences were. If just one stray shot landed incorrectly in a firefight or one vital readout on the ship's power core read incorrectly, someone could die. The thought of death instantly brought Spock to the memory of watching his captain slowly irradiate to death from just the opposite side of protective shields. So close, yet unable to do anything more than comfort his friend through his last few pain-laced breaths. 

In a way, it was like watching his home being destroyed all over again.

At Kirk's death, rage infused every fiber of his being in was that it had not since his childhood. No. The emotions were not strictly rage. Grief, anger, and a bloodthirsty desire for revenge spiraled into an all-consuming emotional flux that fueled Spock to annihilate Khan. He tracked down the monster that caused his captain's death. If Uhara had not stopped him, he likely would have been overcome by his emotions to the point of killing Khan, effectively rendering the blood-synthesis method of revival impossible. 

It was one of the few times that he was the one _without_  a level head in their relationship.

The two commanding officers arrived at their destination of the captain's temporary living quarters with zero further incidents. Spock was so lost in thought that he didn't realize they had already entered the room. If Kirk was to be described, he would be depicted as a brazen, overconfident man. The Vulcan turned to his captain to see the human's head turned away. A rare, shy smile lifted Kirk's cheeks and an arm slung over his head, palm resting on the back of his neck, displayed an open sense of vulnerability. It accentuated his human weaknesses in ways that made Spock's stomach do flips. 

"I, ah," Kirk started, laughing nervously. He then cleared his throat, lowered his arm, and faced his nerves like the headstrong man he was known for. Kirk locked his gaze with Spock's sharp eyes. "Thanks. For saving me."

They stared at each other in dead silence for a full minute. There was no precedence for this, no predetermined way to react to the no longer strictly emotional urges that surged through his body like jolts of electricity. Hairs raised in hyper-awareness. Goosebumps rose collectively that forced a chill strong enough through Spock's body that he lurched forward. His previously tame hands gripped Kirk's jaw as their lips melded together. The tightly sealed control of emotions snapped in an effervescent overflow of pressed lips, exploratory hands, and unabashed grinding the likes of which Spock had never experienced before. 

_His_  commander responded to the pseudo challenge cocksure as the day he stepped on the Starship Enterprise. Even pressed against the wall by his ravenous second, he reciprocated wholeheartedly. Arms wrapped around Spock's shoulders to pull their bodies closer. Spock canted his head to the side, sliding his tongue along bruised lips. His crafty fingers slipped under Kirk's shirt and pulled a purposeful gasp. The kiss deepened exponentially; Kirk moaned, grinding home his lengthy approval of the situation against Spock's.

They separated for a brief, greatly needed breath. Heavy, hot pants intermingled, and Spock locked eyes with his captain, murmuring, "You are quite welcome, Jim."


End file.
